Diskussion:Bionicle Wiki
Wo auf dem Power Pack sind die Informationen über Die Maßeinheiten? denn das ist ja bei den quellen dabei--Toa_Nuhrii 08:49, 3. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Frage: Ist es Absicht, dass die Hauptseite von jedem frei verändert werden kann? Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass die Hauptseite eines Wikis das "Lieblingsopfer" für Vandalismus ist... Und Bionicle hat ja leider nicht nur Freunde... :-/ -- Toa-Nuva (Profil / Diskussion / Homepage) 13:33, 20. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Schreib das bei dem Tech hin, damit ers auch macht! ---Nathanael1711 17:00, 22. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Ich habs selbst gemacht, erstmal für einen Monat. -- Nathanael1711( Profil/Diskussion/Admin) 10:12, 27. Apr. 2008 (UTC) Wir sollten drauf hinweisen, dass Informationen der 2009-Sets nicht gestattet sind (nicht mals als Spoiler). Weedmaster Hi, ich bin neu hier und habe eine Frage: wie kann man aus der Unterschrift (--Toa_Nuhrii 08:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC)) ein Artwork wie Skorpi63 machen? Danke im Vorraus! Kommt auf meine Seite ;-)--Toa_Nuhrii 08:06, 16. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Automated transfer of Problem Report #13407 The following message was left by Anonymous via on 2008-08-31 13:09:23 UTC Ähm, ich möchte mich die ganze Zeit anmelden, habe schon mal etwas geschrieben, habe auch die Antwort erhalten. Jetzt wollte ich fragen wann ich mich bei Wiki Nui und bei Wiki Nui Fanfiction anmelden kann. Vielen Dank im voraus! Warst du das nicht, Axoma? Nathanael1711talk 13:30, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Nein, das war ich damals =P [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 14:15, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wie [[kann ich mich anmelden]]ohne dass da steht das i mi net a-melde ka ? ZSLI 27 DER AUS LEGO-CLUB Layout Soll es auch so wie im Fanfiction Wiki sein? (von der Aufteilung her) bioniclemaster724 13:26, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Na klar wenn du mich fragst schonAxonnmaster 13:29, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es mus BESSER sein als dort. Hier ist schließlich das Hauptwiki. Nathanael1711talk 13:30, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Aber auch mit Artikel des Monats? bioniclemaster724 13:34, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Erstmal noch nicht. Nathanael1711talk 13:43, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Hab ich irgendwas vergessen? bioniclemaster724 18:53, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Eigentlich nichts großartiges. Skorpi 19:03, 30. Sep. 2008 (UTC) AUSNAHMEZUSTAND Könnte man dehn nicht wieder einrufen? Ich habe in 30 Stunden 8mal die Vorlage Löschen eingefügt, von 5 verschiedenen Personen! Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:59, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) da geb ich dir recht! aber wie kann man die vorlage einfügen Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:05, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Lass das mal Nath oder Bima machen. Wir sind keine Admins, wir haben da wenig zu sagen -_- Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:07, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) sry ich meinte die lösch-vorlage Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Achso, so: Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 19:08, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) aha danke Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:10, 1. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ich bin noch zu neu um sowas zu entscheiden, ich denke Nath sollte das machen. Lhikan (Lego.com Profil/Wiki-Nui/Diskussion) 08:55, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Ausnahmezustand? Wieso denn das? bis jetzt hat es mit doch auch funktioniert... Es ist der AUSNAHMEzustand und darf nicht zum NORMALzustand werden! erst wenn es wirklich zu viel wird, sollte man das tun. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 10:11, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Es ist der AUSNAHMEzustand und darf nicht zum NORMALzustand werden! - Aber ich musste einen Artikel überarbeiten vor lauter Quatsch und einer wurde eben gelöscht -_- Früher war es auch nicht viel schlimmer, finde ich... Nidhiki (Profil / Diskussion/Lego.com Profil) 18:42, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Und außerdem ist Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 19:06, 2. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Cover Kleiner Vorschlag: Wie wäre es wenn wir ein neues Cover nehmen, seit der Gründung dieses Wikis ist es immer Tahu Nuva und Jaller Inika, ich schlage vor wir nehmen als neues Cover einen Phantoka oder Mistika oder noch besser ein Glatorian damit das Ganze mehr aktuell wirkt.... Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:45, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich finde die idee nicht so gut. Gerade bin ich glücklich, dass die anzeige des alten Logos klappt, will man schon wieder ein neues ... nein, ich denke, es bleibt vorerst dabei. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:58, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) wollte ich auch schon lange vorschlagen, ich würde es auch gerne gestalten. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 11:58, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Abstimmung? Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 11:59, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Nein. Zumindest heute wird in diesem Wiki gar nichts mehr geändert. Punkt. Aus. Ende. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:02, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Ich meinte, so etwas grundlegendes. Der Rest darf gerne noch editiert werden ;-P [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:02, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Na wenn du meinst, Admin. -_- Kasier Toa Kailani (Profil / Diskussion) 12:03, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Es gab Probleme mit dem Logo...? Hab ich gar nicht mitbekommen. o.O Ist wusste nur, dass das Favicon Probleme gemacht hat... Anyway, durch ein neues Logo könnte man das Wiki zwar aktueller aussehen lassen, aber: Muss das wirklich sein? Ich persönlich finde es auch gut, wenn ein Wiki (oder auch allgemein irgendeine Homepage) seinen eigenen Stil entwickelt und dann dabei bleibt... Man sollte sich eher auf den Inhalt konzentrieren und den aktuell halten, und weniger das Design... -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:51, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Genau - schaut euch mal die Toa Metru an und lasst das Logo mal verhungern! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'6']][[Spezial:Beiträge/Skorpi63|'3']] 13:54, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Dafür bin ich auch, aber ein neues logo wäre auch cool. Bioniclemaster724 Talk/Profil 13:54, 10. Jan. 2009 (UTC) Seitenschutz Man sollte, wie im WNFF, die Seite schützen. Sie ist immerhin dier erste Seite, die für einen Vandalierer ins Visier kommt! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 15:59, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ahso... ich bin ja Rollback, deshalb gibt es für mich keinen Bearbeitungsschutz! Ich Dummkopf XD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 17:12, 4. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Es liegt nicht daran, dass du "Rollback" bist - alle registrierten Mitglieder können die Hauptseite bearbeiten, nur unangemeldete Besucher nicht. Das steht jedenfalls über dem Eingabefeld, wenn ich auf der Hauptseite auf "bearbeiten" klicke. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:01, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Verdammt! Und einmal wollte ich angeben! Trotzdem danke! [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 13:04, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) XD BTW, an den Farben der Hauptseite sollte man vielleicht noch arbeiten, weil zumindest ich empfinde die orange Schrift auf dem dunkelblauen Hintergrund (also beim Einleitungstext "Wiki-Nui ist das deutsche Wiki über...") als Augenquälerei. ;P Der blaue Link "hier" ist auf dem blauen Hintergrund auch schwer zu erkennen... Naja, das nur mal so am Rande. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 13:09, 6. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wiki-Nui an Lego empfohlen Ich habe gerade (mal wieder) mit dem Lego-Kundenservis wegen den Guys Telefoniert, ihnen aber auch etwas von Wiki-Nui erzählt. Die haben mal vorbeigeschaut und waren ganz begeistert!!! Vielleicht machen sie ein Link von der Bionicle Homepage zu uns... [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 15:35, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) das wäre echt super!!!!!!!! [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:25, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Naja, Anfang 2004 hatten sie mal Links zu BZPower und Mask of Destiny... Inzwischen sind nicht einmal mehr die vorhanden (oder bin ich nur blind?), also glaube ich nicht, dass sie Links hierher einbauen werden... Schön wär's aber natürlich. -- Toa-Nuva (profile / discussion / homepage) 16:28, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Selbst wenn es keinen Link geben wird, ist doch toll das die uns kennen und uns weiterempfehlen [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 18:12, 17. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Empire of the Skrall Das 3. Kapitel wurde veröffentlicht müsste man eintragen [[User:MakutaBX|'Makuta']][[User talk:MakutaBX|'BX']] 800. Artikel Der 800. Artikel wurde erstellt. ich habe keinen Schimmer welcher das ist aber das kann doch bestimmt einer rausfinden. --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 15:26, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Da ich ihn erstellt habe kann ich es dir sagen: Lava Floh [[Benutzer: Luzi41|'Kazi']] 16:18, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Laut der Statistik waren es die Sand-Flöhe... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 16:23, 22. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nath weg Nath hat mir gerade im ICQ mitgeteilt, dass er vorübergehend inaktiver wird. Nun bin ich der einzige Admin hier, Nath ist aber noch auf BZPower erreichbar... [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 12:06, 28. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Wirst du jetzt einen neuen Admin ernennen? --[[Benutzer:TobiasB8|'Vorox an die Macht!'-'Toby']] 12:44, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ähm... nein. Ich kriege das ganz gut alleine hin, da ich im ToWFF kein Admin sein wollte. Nun kann ich mich auf das Wiki-Nui konzentrieren. Sollte ich "überlastet" sein, werde ich einen neuen ernennen, wenn Nath nicht wieder aktiver wird. Aber ich bezweifle es, dass dies der Fall sein wird. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 14:03, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Ich habe mich entschieden, doch noch ein bisschen aktiver zu werden (Skorpi: was ich dir auf ICQ gesagt habe werde ich um einige Wochen verschieben). --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 14:22, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Kann man bitte ein Link zum ToW in den Sidebar machen? Im ToW ist auch einer zum WN. [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 17:54, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Es ist bereits einer vorhanden; nur ordnen wir das ganze unter Bionicle-Websites ein. Oder meinst du, dass auch einer auf der Hauptseite sein soll? [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Skorpi63|'Inika']] [[Benutzer Blog:Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] 18:51, 30. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Das ist mir sofern egal. Der Link in "Bionicle-Websites" war gestern(als ich das hier in die Disku schrieb) noch nicht da, danke. =) [[Benutzer: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Toa Mata']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Toa-Mata-Nui|'Nui']] (Admin) 10:14, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Serials, Kurzgeschichten Okay, ich schreib das jetzt einfach mal hier, weil es mehrere Artikel (alle Serials und Kurzgeschichten eben XD) betrifft... Naja, jedenfalls wollte ich mal eine kleine Änderung vorschlagen: In den Artikeln zu einem Serial sollte meiner Meinung nach nur eine Zusammenfassung des Inhalts zu finden, ähnlich wie es bei den Comics, Büchern etc ist. Die Übersetzungen sollten wir IMHO an eine andere Stelle verschieben, z.B. im Stile von "Übersetzungen/Der Dunkle Spiegel". Außerdem sollten wir noch einen urheberrechtlichen Hinweis hinzufügen, um rechtlich auch auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, also so etwas wie: "Anders als sonst bei Wikia üblich unterliegt dieser Artikel keiner freien Lizenz. Die Geschichte wurde von Greg Farshtey für Bioniclestory.com/BZPower/die Bionicle Encyclopedia/whatever geschrieben. Die deutsche Übersetzung wurde von Toa of Kenn/Nuhrii the Metruan/Vezon's Friend auf Deutsch übersetzt und wird mit dessen/deren Erlaubnis hier im Wiki-Nui verwendet." Die beiden Gedanken schwirren mir jetzt schon länger im Kopf rum, hab bisher nur nie daran gedacht, wenn ich auch hier war. >.< -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 20:57, 30. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Ich glaube nciht, dass wir das überhaupt schaffen würden >.< . [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 11:48, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Was genau meinst du? -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 12:21, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Alle Serials zusammen zufassen. Das ist total viel Arbeit, wir schaffen nochnet mal die Comics oder Bücher.. [[Benutzer:Skorpi63|'Toa Inika Skorpi']] (Talk / History) 13:14, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ich würd ja gerne sagen "Ich mach's", aber die letzten zig Versprechungen hab ich auch noch nicht eingehalten. >.< Problem bei den Comics: Nicht jeder hat alle, also kann nicht jeder über alle schreiben. Bei den Büchern ist es das selbe, außerdem gibt's die (mit nur zwei Ausnahmen) nicht auf Deutsch, was doch eine abschreckende Wirkung haben kann. Die Serials kann jeder lesen, der ins Wiki kann, und das auch noch auf Deutsch. Naja, wenn es euch aber lieber ist, können wir das mit den Serialzusammenfassungen auch verschieben - klar, Bücher und Comics haben eine höhere Priorität - oder auch ganz weglassen - ich finde Zusammenfassungen allerdings immer recht praktisch, wenn man was nachschauen will ohne die ganze Geschichte in Originallänge durchzulesen. Aber zumindest den rechtlichen Hinweis sollten wir auf jeden Fall hinzufügen, damit wir nicht in Schwierigkeiten kommen, schließlich sieht es für jeden, der nicht genauer Bescheid weiß, so aus, als hätte hier irgendjemand seine Geschichten unter einer freien Lizenz veröffentlicht. -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 14:03, 1. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Toa Hi Leute, bin grad auf diese Seite gekommen und habe festgestellt, das auf der Hauptseite nur auf die Toa verlinkt wird. Wie währe es, wenn man noch >Links auf "Rahi" und "Dunkle Jäger" (oder irgendwie so) einbaut? Grüße LP4ever28 18:29, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe vor eine Übersicht zu erstellen, die sich "Charaktere" nennt. Dann steht das dort und nciht mehr Toa. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 18:32, 5. Sep. 2009 (UTC) ::Ach, ok. Kombisets Hy, ich hab die Idee das man die Kategorie:Kombinationsmodelle erstellen könnte. Da wären viele Artikel drinnen. Grüße LP4ever28 19:59, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) PS. Gibtm es eigentlich schon die Kategorie Guys? Die könnte man vielleicht auch gebrauchen. Eine Kategorie Guys wäre unnötig, schließlich haben wir zu dem Thema nur einen einzigen Artikel. ;-) Was die Kategorie Kombinationssets angeht - da könnte man eventuell drüber nachdenken. Allerdings ist das hier ja primär ein Story-Wiki, es geht weniger um die Sets an sich. Und wir haben ja z.B. auch keine Unterscheidung für verschiedene Set-Typen wie Titane/Kanister. Wenn wir die hätten, würde auch die Kategorie Kombinationssets Sinn machen, ansonsten nicht. Ob das eingeführt wird, liegt aber natürlich in der Hand der Admins. ;-) -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 21:56, 25. Sep. 2009 (UTC) :Lässt sich echt drüber nachdenken - für manche ist sowas nämlich mal interessant mal alle Kombis auf einem Blick zu haben... außerdem habe ich schon die Kategorie für Promotions angelegt, was ich aber nur getan hab, weil Artikel wie Guys oder Functions keine Kategorie hätten >.< . http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/bionicle/de/images/5/50/SkorpiSig.png (Talk) 20:46, 16. Okt. 2009 (UTC) 1300. Artikel Der 1300. Artikel wurde kürzlich erstellt: Skulpturen-Felder. Von wem? Von Vezon23 natürlich :D. [[Benutzer:Lesovikk520|'Lesovikk520']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Lesovikk520|'is back!']] Bionicle kommt zurück! hey, ich hab grad gelesen dass bionicle 2012 widerkommt und dann auch ein neuer film the legend continus rauskommen soll. http://chronistmagazin.de/blog/?p=1015 schreibt ihr da dann auch eine seite dazu? Artikel des Monats ist jetzt auch scho älter oder? DarckStorm 19:17, 24. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ich glaub die seite hier wird gar nicht mehr weitergeschrieben und deshalb machen die auch keinen neuen artikel des moant aber schau mal hier http://www.chronistwiki.de/wiki/Hauptseite das ist auch ein bionicle wiki und ich glaub die sind noch aktiv Käsetoa 16:25 25.12.2011 (???) Das war ein Aprilscherz ;)Darth Spiriah 06:52, 27. Dez. 2011 (UTC) ... Darth Spiriah meint natürlich das mit der Rückkehr von BIONICLE, nicht das mit der Aktivität des Chronist-Wiki. ;P -- Toa-Nuva (user page / discussion) 02:01, 30. Dez. 2011 (UTC)